


Patient File - Thomas J. Starling

by SniperMoran



Series: Wingsgate Asylum [2]
Category: Wingsgate Asylum
Genre: Claire Starling - Freeform, Nathanial Starling - Freeform, Thomas Starling - Freeform, Zoe Starling - Freeform, character profile, patient file
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: Name: Thomas J. StarlingAge: 37Reason for admission: Accused of murdering his wife (Claire Starling) and two children (Nathanial and Zoe). He doesn’t recall doing it, all he claims to remember is waking up covered in blood.The patient file for Thomas J. Starling, patient in Wingsgate Asylum.[The brilliant minds behind the creation of @WingsgateRPG on twitter are writers #Dusty and #Amaretto]





	

Name: Thomas J. Starling  
Age: 37  
Reason for admission: Accused of murdering his wife (Claire Starling) and two children (Nathanial and Zoe). He doesn’t recall doing it, all he claims to remember is waking up covered in blood.

Personality: Before the incident, Thomas was ‘a good husband’, and ‘a loving father’ (his own words). Now under the care of Wingsgate staff, he seems nothing more than a shell, at times; riddled with guilt, filled with regret and pain, tormented with the fear that he could do something like that. Lost, and not understanding how or why this happened, he seems scared and desperate to keep something hidden.

Notes: Much of Thomas’ past is a mystery that he either cannot remember or refuses to talk about. All that is known, is that he was born--youngest of three--to August and Therese Starling, both now deceased, unknown causes. Whereabouts of the eldest Starling siblings is also unknown.  
Before the incident that led to his being here at Wingsgate, Tom led a normal life with his wife and children. He had a job as a mechanic and wrote in his spare time. He was a loving father and husband; any and all time not spent at work or writing was spent with his family. Though, towards the time of the incident, his relationship with his wife had started to wear thin. There were more arguments than usual, he was not ‘acting like himself’, but he was never violent with her.  
So what sparked the break, assuming he is indeed guilty?  
And if he is not guilty, why frame him?  
He’s hiding something.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas: _I don’t...remember much. It was like any other night, I suppose. [pause] I came home from work and it wasn’t anything special that day. I worked on a few bikes and this beautiful old--anyway, I came home, Claire was making dinner and the kids were doing their homework. Kicked off my boots and Zoe--[chokes up a bit, clears throat]--Zoe ran up to me and showed me this drawing she’d been working on. She was an amazing artist… [wipes at eyes] Nate was busy working away at some math problems, he always had trouble--Yeah, sorry…._  
_Claire was making a stew of some kind, I think. I remember it smelled amazing, I was really looking forward to it. She asked about my day and...I snapped at her for some reason, I don’t remember why. Why did I do that? She was just asking about my day… We all sat down for dinner, and the kids told us about school. Zoe was making some really good friends in her art class, and Nate was thinking about joining the rugby team when they had tryouts. Claire talked about her day, she’d been working at the flower shop for the first time since they reopened. They had some fire a couple weeks before, nobody had been hurt, thankfully, but they’d needed to close the shop down to renovate. She seemed so happy, talking about it...I remember her smiling… [trails off and is silent for a while]_  
_Hm? What? Oh...sorry. I...don’t remember anything beyond that. That’s where I blacked out. She was smiling and talking about the flower shop and then it was black, and the next thing I remember is waking up in bed. I was...sticky and I went to the bathroom to clean up. When I turned the lights on, I saw the blood and I...I panicked. I didn’t know what had happened. I called the police before I even checked on Claire or the kids, before I even realized what the blood might mean for me. And, well...you know the rest. I’m here, now, and they tell me I’m the one that killed them. That I killed my family. All the evidence, or whatever, points to me being the one to do it. But...I don’t remember doing it. When they asked how I’d killed them, I couldn’t even guess it properly. And they won’t tell me how I did it, either...Not sure I want to know, with how much blood there was… [pause, sigh] Oh, that’s it? Alright. Yeah, more tomorrow, then..._


End file.
